1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for correcting an interpolation coefficient for stereo matching, and more particularly, to a technology for correcting an interpolation coefficient which determines the depth of a tree in a Quad-tree-based stereo matching algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Quad-tree-based stereo matching algorithm calculates an interpolation coefficient (A) through a matching detection cost function, and based on the interpolation coefficient, determines the depth (i.e., structure) of a tree. By determining the depth of a tree using the interpolation coefficient, which is calculated regardless of an object (e.g., obstacle) being positioned in an image, the accuracy of matching can be low. Also, when the Quad-tree-based stereo matching algorithm is applied to calculate the distance from an object using a stereo image, the accuracy of matching can be even lower. Therefore, a scheme capable of correcting an interpolation coefficient according to the position of an object in an image is needed.